Jack Frost's Sister
by InsanityIsClarity
Summary: After dying in a fire years after Jack dies, Jack's sister becomes Amy Hearts, yet another spirit of love. But what happens when the two siblings reunite? DISCLAIMER: I don't own ROTG. Go figure.
1. Amy Hearts is Born

**AN: Well, here's my first ROTG fanficiton. Enjoy!**

Amy cried.

Her family was falling apart. Ever since her brother, Jack, drowned three years ago, her family had deteriorated. Mother, Father, or Amy herself were not who they used to be. Jack's death had taken a toll on all of them, each falling into their own levels of depression, Amy's being the worst. They couldn't seem to get happy again; Jack was always the one to cheer them up when they were sad.

It didn't help that the particular winter that Amy was suffering through happened to be the worst winter yet. The snow was unpredictable and destroyed everything, as if it was experimenting with what it could do. Soon the food was ran low, and the family had to survive on small rations.

And then Amy's parents started fighting. The fourteen-year-old didn't understand what they were fighting about, just that they were fighting. She often times tasked herself with the job of keeping peace. She did everything she could to try to make them happy, keeping the house clean and cooking whatever food they had, and often times they were. Father and Mother appreciated Amy's hard work, and even though it was usually not enough to stop an argument from happening, it did maintained that thread of connection the family still had.

Amy tried to appear happy, if only to keep her parents happy, but she was really dying inside. She was honestly lost without Jack, her only hold on reality- albeit a weak one- being her parents. When she was alone she cried, just like she was doing now. She let all her feelings out at midnight, while her parents slept in blissful numbness. She wished she could sleep like that, that beautiful blankness, but on the rare occasion that she did sleep, she would wake screaming, having had a nightmare about the day Jack died.

She almost wished that she had fallen through the ice instead of Jack. Almost. She knew that if she had died, Jack would be in about the same position she was in now, and she couldn't wish that upon her brother. She couldn't wish her sadness on anyone- doing so would just be cruel.

She went through most of her days like that. Keep her parents happy, avoid thinking, eat just enough to live, and then cry alone when her insomnia prevented her from sleeping.

Then, one night in February, a forest fire started around Amy's house. Being the only one awake and knowing that they'd die if they stayed in the wooden house, Amy noticed the fire first. She ran to the other side of the cabin and into her parents' room to wake them up. Unfortunately, her mother was a heavy sleeper. Father had to pick Mother up off the bed and carried her bridal style out of the room.

Unfortunately, the house had started to catch fire, and the smoke was heavy. While Father was hauling Mother out of the house, Amy, blinded by the smoke, ran into the doorframe, and fell down, unconscious. When Father and Mother made it outside, they noticed that their daughter was missing. But, by then, it was too late, and the two were forced to leave their daughter as they ran to escape the huge fire.

Mother and Father made it to the village. They were able to rally the townsfolk to bring bucket after bucket of water to the forest in order to stop the fire. The fire was stopped, but not before the house was demolished. They searched the house for the body of Amy, but all they found was a charred up skeleton.

Amy and Jack's parents lived the rest of their days in deep depression. They no longer fought, neither having the energy to do so anymore. When they finally died, both by a pneumonia outbreak, they were buried together under a grave that simply read 'Overland.' Death at its saddest.

However, unlike her parents believed, Amy did not die. Or at least, not completely. For, that night, a new spirit was born.

The Man in the Moon told her that her name was Amy Hearts. She didn't argue. After all, why would she argue with the only person she could ever remember talking to?

She didn't remember anything. Just that she woke up in a burnt woods. She wore a plain brown dress and shoes. Right in front of her, however, she found a pair of winged boots, and a wooden bow next to a quiver of wooden arrows with hearts at the ends- some pink, some purple and some black. Donning all three items, she tried out her new boots. After a few failed attempts, she was able to get the wings to fly her where she wished to go.

After flying around aimlessly for a few minutes, she found herself by pond. She quickly realized that she wasn't the only person there, so she hid in a tree to see who was there. She saw a teenage boy, a few years older than her, with white hair. He had a wooden staff, the wood very similar to her bow's, and was dancing across the lake, pointing and shooting things with his staff- things that would immediately freeze after being hit.

Usually. Some things wouldn't freeze, and the boy would groan and try again. This went on for a while, the boy hitting more and more object as he went along, and Amy too scared to move from her perch up in the branch.

Eventually, the white-haired teen finished his practice, and he flew away gracefully, using his staff, much to Amy's amazement. After he left, Amy flew down from the tree. She looked into the mirror-like ice at her reflection. To her surprise, she found that she had bright pink highlights at the end of her wavy black hair. Although, she admitted, she did kinda like it.

Moment of narcissism over, Amy looked back up. The boy was completely gone by now. Curiosity getting the better of her, she leapt into the sky and flew in the direction he had went in.

Amy was not able to find the boy, however, she was able to find a nearby village. She flew down to the ground, wanting to talk to people.

"Hello?" She called. No one responded. She started jumping up and down and waving her hands to get their attention, yet still she was ignored. Coming up with an idea, she took out an arrow with a pink heart, and shot one of the bystanders in the arm as to not cause a fatality. Strangely enough, the woman still didn't notice the arrow in her arm and, after a moment, the arrow started to sink into her skin, leaving no remains of what was once there.

Groaning in frustration, Amy took out another arrow. This time, she aimed for a man, and shot him in the arm as well with a pink-tipped arrow. The arrow sunk in his skin, just as it did with the woman, but once it was gone, the man and woman started walking up to each other. Skipping words, the two just stared in each other's eyes for a minute before going into a full out kissing session.

Shocked, Amy pulled out two more arrows and shot one more female and one more male. Just like the first two, they started kissing almost instantly after being hit. After experimenting a bit more, Amy discovered that each color-tipped arrow did something different.

The pink arrows made people fall in love. The black made people hate each other. The pink and black shot together functioned like a regular arrow- fortunately she tested that one on a squirrel. The purple arrows reversed the effects of the other arrows- even able to heal those hit by a combination of the black and pink arrows (she was able to save the squirrel). The purple combined with any other arrow did nothing; just disappeared after a few seconds without effects. All three shot together would do nothing to a living being, however, if shot at the ground, they would instantly grow roses.

So Amy went around causing people to fall in love with the pink arrows. Sometimes she'd have to use the purple arrows to stop the love- in the not-so-few cases in which she shot two people who were already in relationships with other people. She created roses a lot too, trying to up romantic moods. After the first testing, she didn't have to use the hate arrows or the pink-and-black arrow combination, but she kept them just in case.

And as Amy Heart's first year of love-making came to an end, she knew that she was enjoying her new job. She was a little disappointed that no one had talked to her- The Man in the Moon and the boy from the lake having seemingly disappeared- but she was content with what she was doing.

And she continued with her job for years and years to come without talking to anyone. That is until she discovered that there were others like her. Other 'spirits' who had control over certain elements in life, other spirits who didn't die. Other spirits like her.

**AN: And there is chapter 1! Thanks for reading! Remember to review- more reviews equals faster updates!**


	2. Jack Frost, Meet Your Sister?

**305 YEARS LATER**

Amy was annoyed.

The same spirit was ruining her holiday again!

Ever since she learned that other spirits existed about 5 years ago when Pitch Black attacked Burgess (she heard some kids talking about it, but she didn't see it herself), she kept her eyes peeled for one. And she found one. Every year for the past four years, on St. Valentine's Day, the same winter spirit with the blue hoodie came and snowed everyone in! Just so some kids could have a snow day. Amy had no problem with snow in February, it usually snowed during that month, but when it was so much snow that boyfriend and girlfriend couldn't meet each other, it was too much.

Finally having enough of the assaults on her day, she decided to follow the said spirit if she saw him once more. And so, she sat down at her favorite place- the same tree by the same frozen pond she had sat in for the first time all those years ago.

Amy had changed a bit over the years. She had replaced the brown dress with skinny jeans, a pink shirt, and a leather jacket. She had cropped her hair a few decades back, and the pink tips that were still at the bottom of her hair only reached her shoulders… barely. Over the years, Amy had made many matches with her bow and arrows. Most of them were for real, but every so often she would match two people who hated each other together, just for her enjoyment. Of course, she would change them back later with a purple arrow…. Sometimes.

Amy snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard the sound of wind whistling above her. Seeing the familiar blue hoodie, she started sprinting and lifted into the air in a silent chase.

He hadn't noticed her yet, and she followed him all the way back to the North Pole. Amy had never been to the North Pole before, but she had heard about it a few times so she could guess that was where she was. She followed the teen in through an open window, hoping to be able to talk to him and demand he take away all the snow. Or at least most of it.

Amy was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that she was following the flying spirit straight into a Guardians meeting. That is, until the boy stopped flying abruptly and she flew straight into him- sending both of them toppling.

The boy sprang up almost immediately after falling, and he held out a hand to help Amy up, but Amy had already bounced up herself and was currently flying in the middle of the room. Jack's hood happened to fall off when he fell, and after recovering from the fall, Amy recognized him as the teen from the lake on her first night as a spirit.

"You!" she cried, pointing at Jack. The other guardians were now all staring at her as well.

"Do I know you?" asked Jack, feeling terribly confused.

"You were the one I saw practicing freezing things over three centuries ago at the lake!" she declared. "Oh, and you have ruined my holiday for the past four years, thank you very much!"

E. Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny for short, laughed. "Go figure," he commented in his Aussie accent. "He gives up on makin' snow on Easter, then he goes after Valentine's Day." It wasn't hard to tell which holiday Amy 'belonged' to, the arrows with hearts in the quiver she carried made it a dead giveaway.

"Jack, did you make it snow on her holiday?" Toothiana Fairie, or Tooth for short, scolded.

"Hey," Jack defended himself. "Valentine's Day is in February. Well within Winter." Seeing the glares he was getting from the other spirits, especially Bunny and Amy, Jack changed the subject. "And I have no idea what you mean when you said you saw me practicing my powers a few centuries ago. I have never met you."

"Oh, sorry," Amy apologized, figuring she should elaborate more. "I guess you didn't see me. But I saw you. About 300 years ago, I woke up in a forest with no memory of anything. The moon told me my name was Amy Hearts and gave me these boots and this bow and arrows. I flew around a bit, after mastering the boots, and came to a lake. I hid in the tree- sorry if that sounds a bit creepy- and saw you practicing your frost. After that night, I didn't see you again until you started _ruining_ my holiday four years back." She said that last part a bit harshly, still somewhat angry at the one who had been ruining her big day.

"Sorry about that by the way," Jack interjected sheepishly, knowing that he had to apologize sooner or later- even if he himself preferred just defending himself for all eternity (literally)- or be lectured by all four older Guardians for all eternity (also literally).

Amy continued, content with the apology. "I don't remember anything before that night at the lake. You are my first memory." She concluded, finally finishing her story.

"Wait, you don't have any memory of your past life?" Tooth asked.

"I have a past life? I always figured I did, but I wasn't entirely sure, it was more of a random guess." Amy replied.

"Of course you do," Nicholas St. North, better known by the spirits as North, answered. "Would you like to see your memories of it?" he invited.

"Heck yea!" Amy half-shouted. She was instantly excited at the prospect of getting to remember.

"They're kept in the spirit section of the tooth palace," Tooth explained. "I'll find yours and bring it back here!" Not waiting for a reply, Tooth flew off in the direction of her home at breakneck speeds. The five minutes spent waiting for Tooth to return passed in silence for all the Guardians.

It wasn't awkward silence, however, because Sanderson Mansnoozie, more commonly referred to as Sandy, was greeting Amy through an array of hand gestures and sign language- which Amy had learned during her downtime so that she could "listen" in on a deaf person's conversation. Amy signed him back, and the two had a silent conversation while the other guardians watched on in amazement- shocked at how much sign language the pink-and-brown haired spirit seemed to know.

The five minutes ended and Tooth returned, carrying a cylindrical tooth box with Amy's face on it- only the length it used to be without the pink highlights and brown eyes instead of Amy's current bright blue. Only Tooth and Amy saw the picture clearly and they didn't see anything special about the girl on the picture besides her slight resemblance to Amy currently. But, if Jack had seen the photo closely, he might've recognized the face on it.

"Here you go!" Tooth chirps as she hands the container off to Amy. Amy takes off the lid and looks inside. The five guardians watched the young teen look at her memories- and watched as her smile quickly deteriorated into a frown. After a few minutes of watching, the girl finally took the jar from her face and set it down on a nearby table.

"That was depressing." Amy said simply after setting the object down.

All guardians looked at her (not that they weren't looking at her before). "Well, what'd ya see?" Bunny prompted.

"Well the thing kinda went backwards… my first memory was dying in a fire alerting my parents to the danger so they could get outside."

"Then that's probably why MiM- Man in the Moon- made you a spirit. He did that to me too, after saving my sister." Jack stated. "And then you saw…"

"Like I said, it seemed to be going backwards. I saw me- me with long brown hair and brown eyes- really depressed and my parents were really sad too. At first I didn't know why. Then I saw the memory of someone I guessed to be my brother drowning in a freezing lake. I saw him saving me from drowning by pushing me off the ice with a staff. Him and his staff actually looked a lot like you Jack…"

Realization dawned on Amy in that moment, and she asked, "You said you saved your sister, Jack. Was this your sister?" Amy showed Jack the picture on the side of the container.

Jack gasped as he saw the image. His sister- could she still be alive? Could Amy be his sister incarnate?

Either way, the picture on the capsule was definitely his sister.

"Y-yea," he stuttered, while the rest of the guardians looked on in shock. "That's my sister."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Remember to review, favorite, and follow- and thanks to those who already have. Remember, more reviews equal faster updates! PEACE OUT**


	3. Getting to Know You

"_Y-yea," he stuttered, while the rest of the guardians looked on in shock. "That's my sister."_

"You're my… brother?" Amy asked, shocked. This was a lot of information to take in- one minute she was trying to get a pesky spirit to stop ruining her holiday and the next she learns that she has a past life and that the aforementioned spirit was… is… her brother.

"It sure appears that way, mate," Bunny answered.

"_It was more of a rhetorical question, but oh well…" _Amy thought. Finally recovering from her shock, she exclaimed, "I have a brother! That's SO COOL! Pun intended."

"You're Amy? Amy Overland, my sister?" Jack asked, still not having recovered from his shock. He couldn't believe that his sister was still alive, much less right in front of him.

"Formerly Amy Overland. Currently Amy Hearts, spirit of St. Valentine's Day! Oh, what's your new last name, Jack? I know that you're the spirit of winter, that much is obvious… Hey! I just learned that there were other spirits besides me five years ago, you'll have to tell me all about how the spirit world works, I still don't know! Well, that's not entirely true… I did know that you and MiM, that stands for Man in the Moon by the way, existed, but after that first night I never saw you again until five years ago, but I didn't know it was you, like I said earlier. And I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry… I just really like talking! Sorry."

"That's okay, Amy!" Tooth said, understanding the need to talk fast herself.

"Well," Jack started, trying to remember all of Amy's questions. "The name's Jack Frost. The spirit world is kinda complex, but I'll try to sum it up. There are three different kinds of spirits, Holiday spirits, like you, Bunny, and North. They prepare and work for a holiday, and whatever that holiday represents. Then there are seasonal spirits, like me, Raine Flowers, the spirit of spring, Goldie Leaf, the spirit of fall, and Ray Heat, the spirit of summer. Lastly, there are the idea spirits, like Sandy and Tooth. They each manage one aspect of everyday life, such as dreams or the loss of teeth."

"Then how do the guardians work? And what kind of spirit is Pitch Black?" Amy asked, eager to learn everything about her brother.

"Some spirits get chosen by MiM to protect another aspect of life in addition to managing to managing their original job. Like Bunny. Instead of just producing Easter, he also produces hope. North produces wonder in addition to Christmas. Usually the two things go hand in hand, which is why MiM chose each spirit for the job. Like Tooth. Our teeth are lost during our childhood memories, so she also protects memories. Sandy also protects the good dreams he creates, instead of just making them. And I, in addition to producing winter, produce fun!" Jack explained.

"That pretty much sums up the spirit world," North concluded. "Now you asked about Pitch. I guess there is a fourth type of spirit besides the three Jack mentioned. Eternal spirits. Of course, none of us will die, but we were all born. Eternal spirits have been around since the beginning of the world. MiM is and eternal spirit- he's always been here. Pitch is also an eternal spirit- he's been around since the first person has feared something. And even though Jack here," he patted Jack on shoulder, "defeated Pitch five years ago, he still exists, because fear still exists. Although he is very weak right now- I don't think we'll have to worry about him for another millennia or so."

"Got any more questions, Sheila?" Bunny asked, getting slightly annoyed. Bunny was glad Jack had found his sister, or more she found him, but the questions were getting to be a bit too much.

Hearing the annoyance behind Bunny's question, Amy answered, "Sorry, I am asking a lot of questions. So, Jack. I haven't seen you in 300 years. Let's go hang out- Valentine's Day can wait until tomorrow. What say you?"

"Yea sure, if you're sure that you can take some time off of work," Jack said, already planning on hanging out with her even if she did have to work.

"I'm sure the lover boys can wait until tomorrow. 'Sides, it's not like couples can even visit each other with all of this SNOW," brother or not, the young teen still didn't people missing her favorite day of the year just because of some snow.

"I get your point already!" Jack whined. "Can we go now?"

After waving goodbye to the other guardians, Jack and Amy both flew off, Jack gliding gracefully on the wind and Amy sprinting through the sky on her winged boots almost as if she was running on an invisible surface.

"So what all can your staff do?" Amy asked, having seen the staff before, but curious about what else it could do.

"Well, the powers aren't really in my staff, they're in me. The staff just helps me control them. Plus, I was born with this staff, and if it breaks," Jack cringed here, remembering the last time his staff snapped, "it's rather painful for me. I'm sure that you are able to make people fall in love without your bow and arrows too. You should try."

"Okay- I'll give it a shot… pun intended, of course." Amy laughed, and Jack joined in.

Amy flew to the ground, Jack following. She saw two teens laughing. They looked like they could make a good couple, so Amy tried to make them fall in love. She concentrated really hard on the two, and after a few seconds the two started making out. Like full out kissing. Slightly disgusted at the extreme display of affection, Amy took out a purple arrow, and shot the two both in the hand. Nothing happened.

"It's not working- the purple arrows are supposed to reverse the effects of the other arrows."

"Well, you didn't use an arrow to make them fall in love. When you don't channel your powers through and object," he gestures to Amy's bow and his staff, "your powers can get a bit out of control. That's another reason why you never want to let your object get broken."

Amy looked back towards the young couple. "So those two are going to be together forever, end of story?"

"Appears so. But don't worry- they look pretty happy to me…" Jack's smile turns into a smirk and he makes a snowball and throws it at the mouths of the kissing teens. The two look around for the perpetrator, but found no one and decided to walk inside of the nearest building to warm up.

Meanwhile, Jack and Amy were dying laughing- figuratively speaking that is, spirits can't die. Although they could be injured… and the two siblings would discover that soon enough.

**AN: DUH DUH DUHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Luckily enough, I am going to try to update this story daily, so you guys won't have to wait too long for the next installment. Until then, follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Attacking the Attackers

**AN: Hey guys! I know that I said I was going to try to update every day, and I will… but it might not always work out, like it didn't yesterday. I was up all night binge watching Danny Phantom (That show is awesome!) and was drop dead tired yesterday. Sorry**** Anyways, I hope to make it up to you with this chapter! Enjoy**

The two sibling spirits were still laughing their heads off, and didn't notice the three other spirits sneaking up behind them until it was too late. Before they knew what was happening, Jack and Amy were being grabbed from behind. Weapons being pulled away and hands being bound behind their backs, the two were practically defenseless. And as Jack saw who their attackers were, he knew that defenseless was not a good place to be.

Raine Flowers and Goldie Leaf were wrenching the two's arms behind their backs, while Ray Heat took their weapons and walked around to the front of the four, smirking.

"Jack Frost," Ray said in a rather patronizing tone, small smirk turning into a cocky grin. He looked over to Amy, slightly confused to be seeing someone with the typically lone-wolf spirit. "And it looks like he's found a friend. "And you would be…."

Amy started to panic, but before she went into an all-out attack, she forced herself to think logically… something she usually hated, but could be useful in times of insecurity_. Jack is here. He doesn't need his staff to use his ice powers… and I don't think a love arrow would exactly be good on a spirit… _She started to panic again._ And I can't hurt them with an attack arrow- I still have no idea how to control my powers without the bow, and I can't risk killing a seasonal spirit… although they seem to have no problem doing that! No, can't be angry… we can't operate all three seasons without them… even if they don't seem to see Jack's value to winter and the balance of the seasons…_

She looked over at her brother, struggling against Raine, but Raine used her sun ray on his hands… effectively blocking what was left of his powers. _Oh no, oh no! They're hurting him!_ "STOP! Leave my brother alone!" she shouted, hoping against all odds that they would listen to her. They didn't, instead turning their attention to her.

Seeing them look at his sister, Jack's anger flared. Trying desperately to remain clam, he ground out, "What. Do. You. Guys. WANT?" Ray chuckled at the question, at the look of pure anger on Jack Frost's face. He took a moment to savor the feeling of seeing his arch rival so helpless, before he spoke.

"Jack, Jack, Jack." His tone was condescending, mocking Jack and making him strain even harder to escape Raine's heat. It was slowly weakening him, although he still strained harder, wanting nothing more than to get him and his sister out of this mess. Well, mess was and understatement, this was a full blown disaster… hurricane Katrina, category five tornado, something!

Ray continued on. "Your sister is still alive, who knew? I always thought she died years ago. I actually saw her a few summers, way back when. She was so beautiful back then… I always felt bad for her, depressed, starving, and abandoned by the only person who she truly loved…" Ray walked up to Jack, whose eyes now had as much fury as before, but also held some pain and some… hopelessness.

Ray smiled at the sight- wondering when it was that he turned this malicious, but he cast those thoughts aside… he was enjoying this. Standing right in front of the winter spirit, he cradled Jack's shaking chin- his whole body was shaking at this point- from fear or anger, neither knew- in his hand, a mockery of true affection. Spitting in Jack's face, he let go of his head, and pushed him by the shoulders to his knees.

Jack growled, seething, and looked over to Amy, held put by Goldie, and lowered his head. He did ditch her when he died- leaving her to deal with her depression alone. _I'm a failure of a brother…_

Amy, on the other hand, was _mad_. She panted a few times, almost like a mad dog, and spoke. "How DARE you! How DARE you say those things to Jack? How DARE you spit on my brother! HOW. DARE. YOU! YOU WILL PAY!" She shouted the last part, shaking with rage, and all four other spirits stared at her in shock.

Ray recovered from his shock first. He left Jack, and walked over to the girl. "Aww… little pretty princess here is standing up for her brother. What are you going to do, make me fall in love? What are you going to do about it, LITTLE GIRL?" He grabbed Amy's neck, and started to choke the 'life' out of her- although the worst he could probably do would be putting her in a coma for a decade…

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Amy yelled, and at the same time, Jack shouted,

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Jack and Amy were both monumentally mad at this point, and each of their anger came out. In a burst of energy from Jack, all three assailants were immediately frozen solid, but not before Ray dropped both of their weapons. A second flash from Amy and black and pink arrows were flying everywhere- luckily none hitting Jack. One black and one pink landed in each of the three frozen spirits, however, and the ice shattered, sending the three's various body parts flying in every direction.

Both falling back into the snow, the two stayed that way for a few minutes before Amy finally spoke.

"Are they going to be okay?" she honestly didn't too care too much if the jerks survived or not, but she didn't want Jack to get in trouble for hurting three spirits.

"Yea, they'll be fine," Jack reassured, "Eventually. Only time will tell, really." At the look of horror on Amy's face, he added, "just kidding. They're bodies will eventually merge together again, but I don't think we'll have to worry about them for a while. By the way, good fight back there, you were amazing!"

"Thanks," Amy answered, smiling. Remembering what Ray had said to Jack, she continued. "You were amazing too. Oh, and don't believe anything Ray said, you did not abandon me. If anything you saved me. If you hadn't died, then all of Burgess would be under Pitch's reign of fear. And if I hadn't died later, we wouldn't be here together. You saved me AND the whole world!"

Jack smiled. "I guess we both did well today. So, did you know spirits can eat? We don't have to, but we can- wanna go out for milkshakes?"

"Sure! And am I the only one who thought that Ray was being kinda sexist when he called me a little girl?" Amy asked, still offended at being called a little pretty princess.

"Yea, that was sexist. He's paying for it though, big time. So... Milkshakes?"

"Totally!" Amy exclaimed. Handing her her bow and arrows, Jack held out his hand for a high five.

The two high-fived, smiling, and flew off to find a smoothie shop.


	5. And a Ice Shard Searching We Shall Go

**AN: Hey everyone. I know I said I'd try to update this every day, but let's face it, that's not going to happen. I currently am writing 4 stories, and have about a billion more I want to write. So, yeah, so sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but I will try to update as much as possible. In other words… Enjoy!**

"JACK!" a booming voice yelled. The two had just finished their milkshakes, and were walking around outside, when Mother Nature came flying up to the two siblings.

Not waiting for a reply, Mother Nature, aka Gaia, continued, "Do you have any idea what happened to Raine, Goldie, and Ray? I found _ice shards_ of their bodies all over the ground." Her voice got harsher at every word. "Care to explain, Frost?"

Gaia was not a spirit other spirits wanted to get mad. She was a seasonal spirit. She had been around almost as long as MiM had, but was not classified as an immortal spirit, because she was resurrected after death.

Knowing better than trying to lie to his 'mother', Jack rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, you see…" he trailed off, trying to decide where to start. Determining that her suddenly shy brother wasn't getting anywhere, and not understanding how angry Gaia could get, Amy opted to continue the story herself.

"Raine, Ray and Goldie attacked Jack and me! He- Ray- didn't say why, just hurt Jack and tried to suffocate me. Both Jack and I were really angry at that point, and the next thing we know, his ice powers freeze the three, and my arrows shatter the ice into a billion pieces!"

Finally looking at the girl standing next to the frost child, the earth mother recognized her as the spirit of St. Valentine's Day… it wasn't that hard to come up with.

Gaia turned to Jack. "Is that true, winter?"

"Yea, they snuck up on me and Ames," he reiterated. Amy smiled at the new nickname, having always wanted one. "Long story short, both me and my sis got a little mad…"

Mother Nature's expression softened. "Well, I believe you. I would like to talk to the three spirits that attacked you- had either of you been hurt, the balance of earth would've been disturbed- but," she continued, glaring at two, "considering they are not capable of talking at the moment, I cannot do so."

Jack and Amy shared a nervous glance at each other- it appeared as if they weren't exactly off the hook for what happened. "So," Mother Nature concluded, "I will be assigning the pair of you to find and gather the… um pieces of the other seasonal spirits. Once you collect them, bring them to me, and I will put them together and proceed with the _formal _punishment of attacking another spirit."

Knowing better than to argue, Jack nodded, with Amy following suit. "So find the ice shards and bring them to you- got it! Let's go Amy," Jack responded.

"Good luck," Gaia smiled, and then seemed to melt into the earth. Jack, used to Mother Nature's unusual form of travel, just smiled and started to fly off to the place of the attack. To Amy, however, this was completely new. She stared at the place where the earth mother had just disappeared into before jumping into the sky and sprinting after her brother. The winds were feisty today, so it was a good thing she was a quick runner.

Going back to the street where the two were ambushed, they saw a few of the shards lying out in the open. Because humans couldn't see spirits unless they believed in them, and seasonal spirits had little to no believers, the ice shards containing the three looked like regular pieces of ice to the average person.

Picking up some of the larger pieces of ice, Jack conjured up a strong-as-ice-yet-light-as-snow backpack to keep the pieces in. Both siblings got right to work…. Kinda. They worked for about thirty seconds before the first snowball hit Amy straight in the back, accompanied by the sound of laughter. Pretending to appear innocent, Jack went back to picking up ice. Big mistake. As soon as he bent over to pick up another piece, a snowball hit him in the back, albeit with worse aim and less power. (hey Amy was good at aiming a bow and arrow, not a spherical missile!)

A full out war broke out, and Jack, having more experience in this field, was clearly winning, although Amy was putting up a decent fight. He was superior at speed and accuracy, but she was the better strategist, and was able to predict a good portion of his next moves. In the end, however, she was barely able to move her body. Her holiday took place in February, so she was somewhat resistant to the cold, but nowhere near as much as the not-cold-at-all winter spirit standing before her.

Surrendering the hopeless pursuit, Amy suggested they return to the task on hand. Seeing that his sister was beat, Jack Frost smirked and started helping pick up the pieces of ice, figuring that the sooner they completed, the sooner he could get his shivering sibling somewhere warm.

As the two flung snow at each other and picked up the ice shards, they completely failed to notice the yellow eyes staring at them from the "safety" of the long shadow behind a nearby store. They failed to notice the malice-filled grin coming from the dark alley. Didn't realize that they were being watched by someone thought to be long gone.

But he wasn't gone. Not really. Contrary to what those silly Guardians of Childhood or whatnot believed, fear was always present. And sure, it took five years for the world to generate enough fear to give Pitch back his usual form, but it was not the centuries or millenniums the self-dubbed Big Five were expecting.

And this newly returned villain, he laughed. It was more of a snicker really, but as he looked upon the two, he laughed.

_So little Jackie has a sister. A younger, considerably weaker- how strong can a being that controls love be?- sister. This, this I can use…_


	6. Captured!

**AN: Sorry my updating isn't as good as it used to be… although maybe if I got more than 1 review on the last chapter I would've been more motivated! Bitter rant over, enjoy the chapter**

"THEY WHAT?!" Ray Heat shouted.

"They released their inner power," Mother Nature explained again to the three newly-fixed season spirits. "Jack froze all three of you. Right afterwards, Amy released tons of arrows, shattering the ice. After learning of what had _really_ happened, I had the siblings collect your… um pieces. And here we are now. So, have you guys learned a valuable lesson about attacking your own?"

Raine and Goldie at least had the decency to look ashamed, while Ray still looked just plain annoyed. "Don't attack other spirits," the three muttered in unison, and Ray rolled his eyes afterwards.

"Thank you," Gaia said in a slightly condescending tone. "Now, for your punishment for attacking one of our own, or anyone for that matter, you three will be put on fear patrol. I decided to make the position a few days ago thinking back on the Pitch Black attacks. So that the fear doesn't get to a point where he can regain a physical form, you three will be using your free time to a) watch out for nightmare sand and b) do your best to relieve the fear of any child who has it. Am I understood?"

The three nodded. Gaia continued. "You can start tomorrow, after you get a full night's rest. Immortal or not, being shattered into a million pieces cannot be good for you."

The three spirits groaned and each stalked off to his or her own kingdom: Goldie to her massive treehouse in Canada, Raine to her fairytale-like castle in England, and Ray to his temple on Ra's summit in Egypt.

**OoOoOoOoO **

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Ray Heat was bored. The three spirits had just been dispatched on fear patrol, and they had decided to take on the three largest continents first. Raine was taking on Africa, Goldie had Asia, and Ray had been assigned North America.

Deciding he may as well start at the sight of the last attack, the summer spirit headed to Burgess. Swooping into the city, he kept his eyes open for nightmare sand; as annoyed as he was with Jack Frost, he didn't want Pitch Black to take over the world, and he was a little, tiny bit grateful that Jack and the guardians, had saved them from that horrible fate.

And Ray Heat never did less than his best when it came to his job. So when he was assigned to fear patrol, he did his best at the job. Even if it was really a boring job.

Seeing an unusually black shadow, -the kind you would usually see on the winter solstice, at night, instead of the middle of the day in February- he floated down to it. Holding his hand out, he created a fire ball over his palm, intent on lighting up the dark space. The dark space, however, didn't get any less dark, and before Ray knew what was happening, nightmare sand came up from behind him, restraining him.

Ray had never learned how to use his internal powers, and with his hands currently restrained by the now-freezing black sand, he had no means of escape. The sand swiftly pulled him down into the shadows, through a hidden entrance to the lair of the nightmare king.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Ah. Ray Heat. How _kind_ of you to join me," Pitch, appearing right in front of the currently-caged Ray, said, spitting out the word kind as if it was venom.

"Pitch Black. What do you know; I can say your first and last name in an ominous tone as well!" Ray smirked.

"Oh, come off your high horse, Ray," Pitch said condescendingly, "because last time I checked, you were my captive."

"I've noticed, thank you very much. Now, do you care to tell me why I'm here?"

"Finally, we can get somewhere! What do I want? Well, I've noticed that you don't exactly like Jack Frost, so I'm giving you the opportunity to become my accomplice, take Jack down, and bring about darkness to the whole earth! So, what do you say?" Pitch smiled in anticipation; surely this boy would agree to team up with him, what with the hatred the two shared for the winter spirit.

"Uh…. You do realize that I'm a summer spirit right?" Ray asked, "If you were to bring about eternal darkness, summer wouldn't happen. The sun or fire wouldn't happen either, and those are my specialties. Plus, last time I checked, neither of us are capable of beating all five guardians. So, if you want to destroy yourself, have fun, but I won't help you."

"Ok, no eternal darkness, just eternal fear. And, I almost beat the guardians last time. Together we could do it for sure!" Pitch reassured, getting kinda desperate for help.

"Forget it! There is no fear in summer either, just happiness. No school, sunny days, and happiness. Now, would. You. Please. Release. Me?" Ray snarled, growing agitated with the fear lord's persistence.

"Fine!" Pitch shouted, eyes blazing, "If you won't be the accomplice, you can be the bait. Or, at least part of the bait. I'll have to disable a considerable amount of spirits who might be willing to help Jack in order to win the fight, so I may as well keep them here. And I think I'll start with your little friends. What were their names? Golden and Stormy?"

"You!" Ray was infuriated. How dare Pitch threaten his friends like that! A burst of light shot out of Ray, whom had unintentionally activated his inner powers, and hit Pitch dead on. The light weakened the older spirit, but he recovered quickly, and stalked close to Ray, disappearing into the shadows at the outside of the cage.

Pitch came out of the shadows in the cage, and got his face up next to Ray's. Ray flinched back, expecting to be hurt or worse for hurting the more powerful being, but Pitch instead turned on his heal, disappeared out of the cage and stalked away.

Sighing in relief, Ray slid down to the floor of the cage. He just hoped that his friends would be ok. And he hoped that Jack, as much as he hated the guy, would somehow manage to get them out of this mess.


End file.
